Wonderful Tonight
by EvoFTG
Summary: There's always something new to learn about Ash's very unconventional companion. Naturally, dancing is the last thing he expects out of an entity that is the Legendary Pokemon Arceus. One-shot fluff set after the epilogues of Revisit.


_**A/n:** This story is meant as a short ficlet that continues after the ending of Revisit. Some elements may be confusing to new readers, but mostly it can be understood on its own. Obviously Aurumshipping (no anthro/ humanization), and fluff all the way._

* * *

Months after Ash has gone and gotten himself married, he finds out something new about his life-partner.

Not the fact that he is now a husband-slash-mate to a _Legendary Pokémon,_ because there's nothing vague about that. He wouldn't have had sleepless nights and fevered dreams in the first place if he's unaware that the one who was proposing to him was Arceus.

Of course, when you are either bold enough, or deviant enough, or just plain insane to agree wholeheartedly to be 'wedded' to the Original _freaking_ One, you've got to expect differences between a Mythical Pokémon and a human for a spouse, but that's beside the point.

The thing is… He didn't know Arceus can dance. Not a human-styled dance, mind you, but it is still a spectacle.

And it starts because of Dawn, sort of, but that is hardly a significant point.

 _ **XxXxXxXxXx**_

"How do I look?"

He turns this way and that in front of the body-length mirror, examining his reflections from every perceivable angle and frowning every two or three seconds.

 _-Different than usual?_

Arceus offers nonchalantly, legs stretched out under its body which lays sprawled on one side on the thick layers of hay that Ash has grown rather reluctant to clear out. The barn that they have acquired and gradually converted to a living space begins to lose the general look of hay-bales storage over the course of the months, but some hay-mow proves to be beneficial to have around. Besides the obvious fun factors (seriously; Ash can spend hours cannonballing and swanning into the stacked bales from the hay-lofts with Pikachu like athlete divers off the leaping board), it doubles as a fluffy bedding for Arceus when it chooses to be in its original size and shape – a towering amalgam of various four-legged beasts' traits – that easily makes accommodation arrangements a head-ache otherwise.

Of course, Arceus is capable of conforming to what infrastructures are available, but Ash is adamant on making the Pokémon feels as natural and comfortable as possible. The posture it is lying down now is a subtle yet sure sign that Ash has achieved his objective.

Now, if he can feel half as comfortable in his current clothing, that will be absolutely great.

Ash is sorely tempted to retaliate at the unhelpfully generic answer, but he is too busy trying to get comfortable to do any of that. He huffs and puffs, cringing at his twin-self staring from the framed mirror.

 _-If I may ask,_ Arceus says after a few more minutes of twirling and futile fabric-tugging, _-What is it that bothers you so much? You look dapper in that outfit._

"No, I look like a stuck-up rich boy who'll throw a hissy fit because his dad won't get him a Ferrari for his birthday."

It's not that the materials are wrong. They're all fine and comfortable – satin lapels, lightweight, breathable cotton fabric, a slim fit that actually compliments his lean build. He won't realize these details if they're not pointed out to him, but still. Quality – the tux got them, alright. It just looks way too posh for his usual styles. It even got honest-to-goodness coattails! He stands out like an un-hammered nail, and not the shiny new one either; he's a rusty, crooked nail, with his slight sunburnt look and hairs that don't know what being 'neat' means…

He doesn't look like a stuck-up rich boy. He looks like a poser making a poor job at passing off as a rich boy with a Dad-bought Ferrari.

 _-If I may ask_ again, _why exactly did you choose this outfit if you do not like how you look in them?_

"Good question. The answer is: Dawn's the one who does the choosing. And it's _red._ Why did I ever agree to this?!"

 _-Hmm. She has good eyes, then. And it is not exactly red, mind you. This note here says 'dark wine'._

Ash glances back to get an idea what Arceus is talking about, which turns out to be the receipt that comes with the tuxedo (dark wine-coloured, not red – got it) when he and Dawn went on to rent their respective outfits at the clothing store. That is also Dawn's idea, by the way, and he was not so much 'suggested' as being 'dragged into the shop'. He has a perfectly good suit, that one in standard black, for formal occasions that Delia has had tailored for him unbeknownst to him some time ago, while he is off trotting to the next League to challenge.

But of course that will not do for this occasion, at least in Dawn's opinion. He groans dismally. At least, Pikachu is a natural when it comes to this – It may only be a bowtie and a fake shirt-styled collar, but he wears it like a champion.

At this moment, Arceus pushes itself to its feet and joins Ash in front of the mirror. There is no helping the messes that is his hair, Arceus must have known that, which is why he suspects that the forehead ruffling through his scalp has nothing to do with helping him tidying himself up.

 _-Ash, I am curious why you are so troubled. You have worn costumes a number of times before, and this is hardly the most, er, outrageous, as you put it._

"That's when it's required for Pokémon battles. Flairs and stuffs – You know, put on a good show."

 _-And crossdressing as well, if I recall correctly?_

Ash groans again, feeling his end coming to meet him faster than it should be, and that it may involve a mysterious spontaneous combustion of the human body.

"There were always _reasons._ I didn't do it just for the dressing-up," he says with the resignation of a janitor sweeping away leaves in the middle of a windy autumn day.

Technically, he has reasons as well this time. It's just less… pressing than usual. He's not expected to help around a short-handed café or gains entrance into restricted Pokémon battles. He simply has to dress for the occasion. Hearthome Collection is celebrating its 50th Anniversary of its founding, so those responsible for its organizing has decided to go big this year. While Ash is less focused on Contests than Pokémon battles, it doesn't mean that he ignores it altogether. Besides, many of his friends will be attending, which is already a promise of a good time ahead. As Coordinators, Dawn, May and Serena won't miss it for their lives; Brock and Cilan, as well as his brothers, are expected to come as well. In addition, there are also a number of renowned characters who have not only confirmed their attendances, but also act as promoters – Pokémon stylists like Hermione, April, as well as Gym Leaders from around the regions, from Hearthome's very own Fantina to Hoenn's Wallace, Unova's Elesa and Kalos' Viola.

What he doesn't realize when he signs up for attendance is how _fancy_ it's going to be. It is less fashion show this year and more of a cocktail dinner party/ grand ball.

And speaking of ball, there's also the dancing. _That_ is going to go swimmingly, oh yes.

 _-As biased as my opinion may be, I think it is still generally true that you look absolutely charming, Ash._

"…Not after I trip on my feet, that's for sure. Or somebody else's. We're supposed to dance too."

Arceus traces the outline of his neck and shoulder with its gold-trimmed forehead, this time definitely an action for the sake of touch rather than to mend his looks. It nudges him a little, and Ash obediently turns in the intended direction. It feels strange looking at the finely clothed form being connected to his head in the mirror, like someone has screwed off his head off his original, t-shirt-and-jeans-clothed body to this stranger's headless torso.

 _-Although I see no reason for you to hide your hair, if you insist on doing something about it, a tall hat does not seem ill-fitting for the occasion. And a flower in your pocket too, I presume, to add colour to your suit._

"Arceus, I'm feeling very, _very_ conscious that a Legendary Pokémon knows how to dress better than a born-and-bred human."

 _-Perhaps that is exactly the reason why. I have to pay attention when I disguise myself during my Earthly visits among the people. Blending in with the crowd is a must, and appearing under- or overdressed depending on the situation is sure to draw attention to myself._

He feels only marginally better at this revelation, but his brain politely knocks on his consciousness with the reminder that the rest of the guests are totally run-off-the-mill humans who knows how to dress better than him anyways.

"Maybe I'll leave my hair as it is. I think I'm good with the suit though," he says finally. He's never one to pay too much attention to his clothing, but seeing that this is a formal occasion among prestigious people, he does not want to risk appearing as an embarrassment to his friends. Promise him a Pokémon battle at the end, then he won't bat an eyelid if he has to go through an entire evening in nothing but loincloths…

Okay, maybe he'll bat an eyelid once and sweat for a while, but he'll be willing. And there _will_ be Pokémon competitions of sorts, there must be. You cannot have a gala celebrating Pokémon Contests without having Pokémon-centred events in it. That's just plain crime.

 _-And this… dancing?_

"Oh. Oh, yeah. I have to work on it a little more." He remembers his brief dance with the Kalos Queen Aria and her advice. Just relax, she said, and he did have significantly better time trying to move around afterwards. However, he is far from achieving any sort of grace in his movements.

Serena… Serena danced like she owns the stage though. She is a natural. She won't have any problem at all to shine at the party. Having nearly be partnered with her during the Pokémon Showcase Emcee Pierre's dance party, Ash wonders if her competence will help him through his inadequacy, or he is so bad at it that he will bring her down to his level.

 _-I am ashamed to admit that I will not be much of a help in this matter. I do know the steps for I have observed it in my time, but I do not usually involve myself in occasions requiring a dance._

There's something strange in there, probably it's the way Arceus is talking about it. He can feel that it is not dislike, per se; what he senses from the Legendary Pokémon is something that approaches conservativeness, which is strange in itself. A dance party is a social gathering, but Arceus treats the 'dance' part like it is something secret.

He asks this of Arceus, who responds with an unconscious brightening of its abdominal ring – a sign of emotional arousing, though what kind of emotions being aroused is unclear – and a nuzzling to his shoulder.

 _-Human-styled dancing should have meant nothing, but I remain… reluctant by force of habit. A dance can be… quite intimate for us. It is a language of courtship._

"'Courtship'? Arceus, we've had a year of courtship, and I swear I've never seen you danced before."

 _-I… I have never allowed anyone to see mine. I feel like it is too off-putting for your taste._

This is by far the more interesting topic to pursue than his attire and the upcoming event. A courtship dance sounds massively interesting; enough that Ash decides to let the off-putting comment goes unaddressed. Arceus has admitted to being something of a hermit among the high-tiered Legendary Pokémon, which is to be expected from generally solitary Legends, but it is also considered eccentric in its insistence to continue watching over – and sometimes, walking among them in a humanly disguise – among the humans.

Perhaps, between these two sides of Arceus, dancing is an activity that uncomfortably straddles the dividing barrier. That doesn't stop him from feeling a little miffed that he, Arceus' so-called consort, has no idea of this apparently very important step in a Legendary Pokémon's courting behaviours.

"Arceus, how come I've never known that you can dance?"

 _-Not the way humans do it, for certain. Each of us Legends dance it differently, and we listen to our instinct when we perform it – like the weaver birds and its nest, or how the moths search the light. It will be of no help whatsoever to help you improve._

"Hold on, Arceus. This has nothing to do with the ball. I just want to see you do it, plain and simple."

 _-But I –_

Its mind-voice stops mid-sentence, apparently realizing that there is no obvious reason why Ash shouldn't have that privilege.

Instead, it says, _-Do you wish that badly to see it?_

"Hell yeah. I want to know everything about you."

It's strange seeing a creature like a Legendary Pokémon rolls its eyes in a very humanly meaning; it is stranger to see it being directed at you, as Ash finds out.

 _-If you insist,_ Arceus says and bunts its forehead against his back affectionately. _-Let us go outside._

Automatically, he says back, "Why?", although his feet are already making the move, trailing behind Arceus' form gliding above the floor towards the barn door. Even Pikachu, who has been lounging about after trying on the Pokémon-specific bow-tie that is lent along with Ash's tuxedo, finds that this is too interesting to pass up and prances along his Trainer's feet.

 _-It will be a shame to undo all of our works tidying up the place. And I need more room to move unhindered._

Ash wonders briefly if Arceus is actually bad at dancing, given its worry to wreck the place that they more or less call home; but the thought is dismissed quickly. Arceus hardly does anything if it is not to its satisfaction, and the Original One generally holds very high standards for everything. It always gets him thinking what kind of standards he has surpassed that Arceus wants him as its mate – there's not much thing he can pride himself on except for Pokémon battling, and even then he's still learning.

It is night outside. The light from inside the barn spills out to give limited illumination in the meadow in building's vicinity, but not very much. The full moon above them is much more helpful when it comes to improving his vision, though everything is given a mystical, silvery tinge where the electrical lamp-light does not touch. The farther side of the field appear to shimmer softly when rustled by the night breezes. Nearer to him though, Arceus stands in its own golden radiance like a beacon in on itself. Its light overpowers other sources of lights – from the moon, from the lamps, they recede in the encroaching brightness of the Original One. Around its flank-wheel, flame-like tongues whip about with enthusiasm that belies the calm collectedness of its owner. Ash suddenly feels very conscious that he is in a presence that by right, shouldn't be here with him at all. Its place is among the stars, in the heart of a heavenly hall impenetrable except by its permission…

As much as he tries to avoid dwelling on it, Ash finds that it's way too easy to segue into these thoughts – especially when Arceus is looking impressive like that. Pikachu has to nudge him discreetly to make him realize that he is being spoken to.

"Oh – oh, sorry. What was it you're saying?"

 _-I am saying that you should not hesitate to tell me if you wish me to stop._

"Can't think why I'll want you to stop," he says, grinning up at the face that looks down at him. A face so different than his own or than any other human, for that matter; he's never sure when exactly he started looking at it and thought of it as _beautiful_ in the not-so-innocent way.

 _-Then watch me, Ash. I want your eyes on me, all the time._

Ash promptly nods and wonders why his lips become dry all of a sudden. Nevertheless, he won't want to look anywhere else even if he can – his eyes are rooted to the gilded figure in front of him. The chill of the countryside is inexplicably replaced with a growing but subtle warmth like dawn's first sunlight, only Ash has been extra-sure that dusk is only a few hours ago. At the same time, he can't for the life of him figures out why he feels like his name is on the hit list of Arceus' Judgment.

And he's being watched too. As carefully and attentively he looks at Arceus, the Original One returns his gaze with a look a hundred times as searing. The fine hairs on the back of his neck stands up, feeling like he is being dissected by the eyes narrowing upon his small, totally mundane human person, that his skin is being flayed and his chest cleaved apart to lay his insides bare to its scrutiny.

A powerful kick of the hind legs slingshots the Legend skywards, the trail of its golden aura streaming behind it before re-taking its shape around Arceus' outline once the Pokémon comes to a halt mid-air. They never break eye-contact somehow – As the seconds pass into minutes, Ash begins to sweat under its unwavering gaze. Arceus tosses its head in a gesture of defiance, sending the long extension at the back of its skull whipping sharply, its red pupils brightening.

For the first time, he wonders exactly why Arceus has been reluctant to perform in front of him. There is no embarrassment, or uncertainty, or awkwardness in its bearing. It moves with the complete self-assurance and haughtiness befitting of the powers-that-be.

Contrary to most beliefs, Ash does have a sense of danger. However, instead of being used to run away from its source, Ash chooses to run headlong into it. Right now, the same instinct is telling him that the Legendary Pokémon hovering and in front of him is not his mate, not exactly. This is the embodiment of the primal forces, the origin and fountain of power and strength that shape and destroy worlds in equal measure. When it opens stride, there is absolute purpose in its movement that reminds Ash of his first view of the Legendary Pokémon as it headed for the ruins of Michina shrine. One hoof-fall follows another, Arceus begins to enter a gait that resembles a trot, circling an invisible arena with Ash at its centre. He may have said that he is being stalked, except 'stalking' implies a stealthy approach; Arceus is openly observing, though the silence and the sense of threat is more apt for the former.

Ash discovers that he is pivoting on his spot against his will just so to keep his eyes locked to Arceus'.

Arceus' abdomen glows. From under its hide, the Type Plates emerge and arrange themselves in a neat circle perpendicular to its mid-body. Instinctively, Ash knows that they are equally there to awe as well as intimidate. It is said that the Plates were remnants of a primordial universe and the titanic clash of the Outer Giants – he remembers vaguely being told of it, though for the life of him he cannot remember who was responsible for educating him of the lore. Maybe Cynthia or Prof. Carolina or even Sheena. It doesn't matter. These Plates and all its powers are Arceus' thralls and life-force now, orbiting their Master slowly, their surfaces glittering and shifting with every colours imaginable to the human mind.

A twinge in his chest is followed by a flash of alien memories – or are they mere imaginations? He cannot tell, nor can he tell exactly what is being revealed to him. There are only impressions of an encompassing rage, of a last stand against a horde, of snarling faces and bloody eyes falling back in the onslaught of golden maelstrom –

Ash gasps, but for the life of him he cannot tear his eyes away from Arceus' piercing orbs. In his disorientation, he is aware of being spoken to but it takes a few more seconds that there is not even a voice to it. It fills his mind with the sensation of meaning so solid it may as well be words.

It says, _You, who dare to meet my gaze._

Ash gulps loudly. An invisible sword hangs in the back of his neck, the sharpness being the icy sensation of the Original One's undivided focus.

Arceus continues to circle, its gait increasing in its speed. With it, the Plates too speed up in their revolution until the colourful slates start to blur into one another.

 _You, who dare appear before me and approach with your desire._

If Arceus is striking solid ground instead of empty air, every step must have sparked off from the way the hooves are brought down in forceful stomps. To his astonishment, fire does flash briefly under its hoof-tips as it begins to ascend the sky until it hovers at the height Ash deems to be above the tree-canopies of the nearby forest's edge. It is a height that sets an unapproachable distance but not far enough that Ash will miss its displays. It starts with simple routines at first, though no less impressive because of it – Arceus rears on its hind legs, neck bent in a loose s-shape, and the front legs become the centre of his attention. It stabs into the air, as though parrying invisible attacks from equally invisible attacker. Then come the slashes, the hooves slicing through the air like expertly wielded swords.

Ash winces despite himself. It feels like Arceus' retaliation can reach him despite the distance between them.

When that is concluded, the Type Plates begin to break formation and orbit around the Legend in their respective, criss-crossing paths that leave behind colourful light streams in their wakes. Through the webbing of the light-trails, their eyes remain locked on each other. That is probably the most disturbing part of it all, how it drains him for every second that he is unable to look away. It is never truly comfortable to look into Arceus' eyes, but now it becomes much worse. This is not falling into a bottomless pit, as is what he usually feels under the circumstance; this is being held behind bars that stretch from the deepest pit to the highest heaven.

The look says: _What will you do to take me as your own?_

He realizes something in that moment. It's a dance, alright, in a manner of speaking, but courtship is hardly its sole purpose. With an individual like Arceus, he's too naïve to think that a courtship dance is all about lovey-dovey eyes and shaking rump. Arceus has far too much to offer its potential suitors to let them have their way scot-free.

This is a _challenge_.

And yes, he's bitten off loads more than he can chew. He shouldn't have asked in the first place.

He _can_ call it off as Arceus has told him beforehand… except when he tries to open his mouth, his tongue twists itself into uselessness. There's something to lose if he gives the word, though he can't tell exactly what it is.

He feels inexplicably impotent, in all sense of that word.

Confused and voiceless, Ash watches as Arceus' lifted head begins to form an orb of fiery light on its forehead. Reflexively, he is expecting a prelude to its Signature Move and nearly dives out of the way until he remembers that he shouldn't be expected to avoid a Judgment practically shot at point-blank range as a test –

It's not a Judgment, which he should have logically concluded a few minutes ago, but he's still heaving a deep sigh of relief when Arceus flicks its head and sends it flying…

Retrieving the Plates into their original orderly arrangement, Arceus rears once again and breaks into a gallop. The ball of fire bifurcates into smaller comets which follow after the Pokémon's flight, creating fiery trails in their passages as they swerve and spin in intricate patterns around the Alpha Legend. There is a kind of fierce majesty in its movements and the display of the comets escorting the Alpha like watching the charge of an army into its opposition. The Plates are spinning so fast now, they appear as a single unbroken light-arc that rings Arceus' abdomen.

 _Think carefully,_ the look from Arceus says. _Is this what you want? Am I who you want?_

 _Am I worth suffering for, or would you flee now?_

That does it to him.

Fists clenched at his sides, Ash draws to his full height which is admittedly unremarkable, but the idea remains. He is not some random stud-wannabe trying his luck finding a lover. There's no room for him to tap out here – How embarrassing it will be for him that an actual, _bona fide_ Chosen mate of Arceus can't take on the very tests that are supposed to pick the most qualified suitors for the Pokémon?

"Get ready," he mouths to Pikachu although he himself has scarce ideas what they should be ready for. Fortunately, Pikachu obliges readily despite being as confused as his Trainer is on their current situation.

Peculiarly, Arceus' pace loses their rhythms, just for a second. It may have been nothing to other inexperienced people but Ash knows better when it comes to the Original One. Something must have occurred in that mind that leads to the disruption in its steps. By an unspoken command, the fireballs race ahead of it, converge into a single orb and is consequently re-absorbed into Arceus when the Legend runs headlong into it. At the same time, the spinning Plates are reabsorbed into its body and causes an eruption of light. Arceus begins to shimmer brilliantly that for the first time since he is ordered to keep an eye on Arceus, he is forced to disobey the instruction and shield his eyes behind his raised palms.

When he guesses that it is safe to look again without burning out his retinas, he pulls down his hands and searches for Arceus in the sky where he has seen it last. At first, he doesn't quite get what he's seeing – the Legendary Pokémon is ascending and presumably coming towards him, but it doesn't look as big as it should be. It hits him a second later why – Arceus is actually not in the size it is a few seconds ago. In the brief span of time where he is not looking, it must have changed into this rather familiar form, which is really not much different than its usual beastly look aside from it being shrunken down to a size slightly larger than a Sawsbuck instead of towering over him like most Legend-levelled Pokémon tend to do.

Arceus usually adopts this scaled-down body when it prefers to be particularly close to him. That is why he should have expected that he is in for such closeness when Arceus makes landfall in front of him and begins to surround him, no longer gliding but striding on firm ground. There's no sense of challenge or wariness from the Pokémon this time, just a quiet expectation as its circling closes in on the Ketchum. Once or twice, the tip of its tail flirts under his chin and across his chest, but still Arceus appears to be waiting for his say. Moreover, the look in its eyes are much, much friendlier than the one it gives him throughout the courtship dance before, communicating something along the line of _Come hither_ and resulting in an awkward feeling of tightness in Ash's belly.

On pure instinct, Ash reaches out his hand and places it on its warm flank, whereupon Arceus immediately curls its body around him. A low crooning note vibrates within its throat and making Ash sighs with satisfaction.

 _-…and this is how acceptance of a suitor may look like,_ Arceus hums into his ear, its breaths gently tingling his sensitive skin with the delicate warmth.

"I… passed?" He asks dazedly, and then he realizes that it's a stupid thing to say by the time it's too late to take it back.

 _-'Passed'? My dearest Ash, you are never tested in the first place._ Arceus continues to slink around him, rubbing its sides against his body in a drastic contrast to all the threatening gestures he has seen in the dance.

It also makes it really, _really_ hard to think straight.

"Then what _was_ that? What just happened?" He can't quite wrap his mind around what's going on just now; he _swore_ that he is expected to do something in answer to Arceus' flashy displays.

 _-…Perhaps I was too carried out with my instinct and you, who are already bonded to me, was accidentally swept along._

"Huh," he says, which is always a handy, noncommittal word to have around when you actually have no idea what to say next. He has a nagging sensation that his moods are being read as of now, which is Arceus' usual approach to anything less than certain about his feelings.

 _-The dance – mine, at least – is divided into several parts. The first part is meant to display my prowess,_ Arceus says, each word carefully uttered as if it is treading on a delicate path. _-Regardless, I do not expect that you will be so strongly affected. The least I wish of it is for you to feel the need to prove yourself._

Yep, there it is. Of course Arceus will feel like this is its fault somehow.

"That actually looks really, _really_ cool. Scary, but cool." Ash quietly enjoys in the way Arceus' sleek ears point straight up and twitch at the praise. There is no way he's not tempted to pet them – which he does until Arceus' bright eyes dim in pleasure. "So, in theory, if anyone's interested, what should he do after that first part?"

 _-Flaunt their own dances, I suppose,_ Arceus says dreamily; it is still struggling to rouse itself from the pleasantness of his massages, which seems to have brought Arceus into some sort of a trance. _-…It really depends on the individuals. Some courtship lasts for mere minutes; others, it can take days to conclude._

Despite himself, Ash grimaces uncomfortably. Knowing Legendary time-schedule, there's no way a courtship with Arceus' company at stake will last for less than a few hours. Besides, he's not too sure what can he do to respond barring the usual flowers and presents, which is impossible to produce on whims. And he absolutely sucks at dancing, so that's out of the question.

"No offence, Arceus, but I'm glad I don't have to do a courtship dance. There's no way I can keep up with you; I'll be the first one out for sure."

Arceus parts its maw, offering a tantalizing glimpse of the inside of its mouth before its tongue slides forth and licks him on his cheek, carefully avoiding the collar of his tuxedo that Ash has honestly forgotten wearing in the first place. For a few moments, he considers running back into the barn to change back into his usual t-shirt and jeans, but the gentle nuzzling feels too good to cut short…

 _-I was never particularly interested in taking lovers, until you came along,_ Arceus says and Ash internally shivers at the silk-soft touch of fur against his skin. _-Courtship rituals are there to assess the eligibility and compatibility of suitors. For you, I have never needed it – Any inquiry I might have, it had been amply answered by your actions in Michina, and beyond._

"What do you mean?"

 _-You have seen me at my worst, Ash, and yet you are still willing to accept me for who I am. When I was in rage, you did not hesitate to fight me and my injustice; and yet, it was your hands that return to me the stolen Jewel of Life…_

He shrugs. "It's the right thing to do."

 _-Exactly,_ Arceus says and suddenly, its face is right in front of him and closing in. Ash has a split-second view of lines of sharp, neat rows of teeth before he closes his eyes trustingly, not a whit afraid of the danger of its saw-like teeth. It's a little difficult to kiss Arceus in its bestial form but they've found a way to do it anyway; necessity being a mother of invention and all that.

For Ash, it's necessary and imperative when Arceus is already so willing to oblige. It just needs planning and some extra re-alignment…

And then, they _are_ kissing with the ease and naturalness that onlookers will find hard to believe, given their physical difference. It's a strange and exciting thing to be doing this with Arceus, mostly because it feels so different than a fellow human (he has limited experience anyway, but Serena felt _nothing_ at all like this); and there's also a sense of taboo to it, although it shouldn't be. It's suicide to suggest that Arceus is an animal, not to mention being downright sacrilegious. When it comes to having the so-called sapient traits, Arceus surpasses all of the bars that humans are so proud of; it's becoming a little embarrassing that Ash even dares to say 'yes' to the Original One.

On the other hand, to see that Ash manages to induce something so human in Arceus is such a sweet, _sweet_ ecstasy…

He doesn't realize when he has grasped the bony protrusions on Arceus' shoulders until the Pokémon pulls away and finds that it can't go very far with Ash practically clinging to it. Humming and licking the edge of its mouth where Ash has taken the liberty to nibble, Arceus doesn't try at all to fight the closeness and brushes his cheek with the tip of its forehead.

 _-…There are others who have tried to dance for me, but I have never answered them in kind._

"Playing hard to get?"

 _-Ash, do you not listen? I deliberately do NOT want to be had._

Ash doesn't know if he should feel sorry for the unlucky suitors. The Alpha Legend can be a bit ruthless when dealing with subjects that rub it the wrong way. At the same time, there's this happy little butterfly fluttering around in his stomach when he realizes that he has asked Arceus to show its dance to him, and has been indulged quickly.

"Arceus?"

 _-Yes?_

"…Let's dance together?" Ash doesn't know why the simple inquiry makes him blush. Thankfully, Arceus is politely silent as he works to sort out his thoughts. "I know you've said that I'm not expected to do it anymore, but it won't hurt to experience it, especially with you."

 _-Then it shall be my greatest pleasure to be your partner._

Ash also doesn't know why Arceus' easy answer makes him grin _that_ wide.

Even in this shrunk-down body, Arceus standing at its full height is still a head taller or so than Ash. Using the shoulder-spikes as leverage, Ash rises on his toes and reaches for the side of Arceus' face above him as best as he can, finally managing to sneak in a few pecks to its grey cheek.

"Come on, we should get inside," he says, stifling his giggles at the involuntary grunts from the Legendary Pokémon when it is just about to allow itself being pampered.

Nevertheless, Arceus follows without protest after Ash back into the barn house. There are some struggles in locating his bag-pack, which Pikachu eventually helps uncover from a stack of hay in a corner. He fishes out from it his Holocaster, one of his favourite Trainer-essential device despite its not-so-clean slate of history; thankfully, Prof. Sycamore has seen to it that it returns to being the innocent communication device it is meant to be.

Besides that, Ash likes it for another reason unrelated to general Pokémon training. With the right updates, it now doubles as a portable music player – which is just perfect for the moment.

"Thanks, Pikachu," he says when handed the device. He switches it on and selects its music-player function, bringing up the holographic screen and the list of songs and soundtracks he has stored in advance. "Let's see now…"

Ash's list of music is not something people brings to fancy ballrooms, if it's all up to him. Thankfully, he's been worried enough of screwing up the event that he has asked his friends to send him some of their favourite non-headbanging, danceable songs that he can try to practice to. He just never imagined that his partner will be none other than his own spouse. There are a few of them that he recognizes, though it seems Brock's and Dawn's choices also include some that are way before their time.

"Pikachu, help me out, okay? Just hit the play button when I give the signal. The list should play on its own after that so you don't have to keep watch."

Pikachu stands straighter and snaps a salute. _"Pika-pika!"_

"Thanks, bud," and he ruffles the furry head affectionately for emphasis before leaving for the other patiently waiting Pokémon.

Arceus has taken the middle of the barnhouse as its stage. Thankfully, they have worked on tidying the place up so that most of the hay that once predominated the wood planking is swept aside to the corners of the building rather than blanketing the entirety of the floorboards. It leaves them with a conveniently empty space to act as their temporary dance room. Admittedly, Ash is hot-facedly ashamed that he can't provide something a little more appropriate, but Arceus is displeased only by the fact that he feels the need to apologize in the first place.

 _-Oh, hush. You will say no such thing to our abode,_ Arceus says and sidles up to his side while Ash struggles with the strange yet nice feeling of hearing the humble barn being called _their_ place. True, he did buy the land to give Arceus a place in Kanto where it doesn't have to worry about its disguise all the time, but Ash never fails to be amazed that Arceus genuinely likes it, considering its possession of a private palace in a dimension all to its own…

The feeling of something sharp being poked into his ribs alerts him that he is letting himself get caught in his thoughts yet again, and that Arceus is trying to bring him back to the present with well-placed jabs of its metal-pointed forehead.

"Oh, sorry. Come again?"

 _-I was asking for your preference, Ash. I suppose a lady is traditionally expected to be your dance partner… unless you prefer me to be a gentleman this time?_

"No to both, but thanks anyway. Just stay as you are."

To his surprise, Arceus licks him on his nose that reminds him of a quick, single-finger boop to an unsuspecting snout.

 _-I do realize that you have a proclivity to mating me in my current form –_

Ash's surprise instantly recedes for newly arriving embarrassment. Arceus presses on nonchalantly although the flicks of its ears betray its amusement.

 _-…but this is a human dance meant for human participants. It will be easier if I transform myself for the duration._

"I know but… let's just try?" He plays his fingers into the lush fur growing where Arceus' skull meets its neck, tugging absent-mindedly as he is inclined to do when struggling with his awkwardness. "We've always figured out something, right?"

 _-Ah, well, if you put it that way…_

Arceus takes its place in front of the Ketchum, carefully arranging itself until it stands as close to him as it is capable – which is very, when they are not touching altogether. Ash only realizes the slight problem as to the placement of his hands when he looks at the wheel-adorned waist far from his reach and the awkward feeling of his empty fingers. Fortunately, Arceus has apparently given it some thought and sprouts from its chest a slim tendril of purplish aura that guides him gently to place one hand on the pointed bone on its shoulder. Ash's other hand finds a resting place on the base of its neck which he then holds as if it is his partner's (really tiny) waist.

In return, Arceus' aural tendrils wrap around his arms, one ending around his shoulder and the other spreading in the small of his back. Where it touches him, it feels like a patch of sunlight is warming him up and bringing to surface a memory of him lying down in a field of grasses while surrounded by his napping Pokémon, breathing in the freshness of springtime and sighing at the coolness of the breeze…

 _-Is this alright with you?_

"Yeah. Shall we?"

At Arceus' nod, Ash peers over to the side where Pikachu is waiting with a huge, shrewd grin on its face behind the translucent holographic screen.

"Hit it, Pikachu!"

A stubby paw activates the button on the screen, and a music explodes in the recently peaceful barnhouse.

' _Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me?'_

' _Don't you wish your girlfriend was freak like me?'_

Arceus gives him a look that conveys all the deadpanness available to the Original One without having to say a single word.

' _Don't cha…?'_

He opens his mouth but only a pathetic croak comes out at first. He pulls on his suddenly too-tight collar and shouts, "Pikachu, can you, uh, please pick something else…?"

' _Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)!'_

' _Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)!'_

Ash gives in to the long-held urge to face-palm. "I swear that's gotta be one of Bonnie's."

"… _Pika-chu."_

"I _knew_ it. Next, please?"

The music that starts to play sounds good, but as soon as the lyrics come into play, Ash knows that he'll never be able to catch up with the expected footwork – and they only speed up even more going into the bridge and the chorus.

' _You're over my head, I'm out of my mind'_

' _Thinking I was born in the wrong time'_

' _One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic'_

' _Baby, you're so classic.'_

It's not that it's particularly complex but Ash doesn't trust his level of skills to save his legs from tying themselves into knots if he tries this. "What about the next one?"

A slow piano solo replaces the duo's singing. It looks like a promising start but Ash is still reluctant to put his faith in it just yet.

A smooth female voice begins to sing:

' _Heart beats fast, colours and promises'_

' _How to be brave?'_

' _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?'_

Arceus takes one step closer and rests its chest against him carefully. It pushes the stray locks of hair away from Ash's ears and whispers, _-With me now, Ash._

Ash's feet immediately oblige before his brain can come up with a response. Arceus is going through simple steps, mindful that they are going into it with no warm-ups whatsoever. Still, he is forced to rack his brain, desperately trying to match his steps with the memorized routine as shown by his friends –

 _-Relax,_ Arceus says gently, calmly; Ash tries to see if there's any sign of disappointment for his numerous missteps, but he can't find any. _-Do not worry too much. Just go with the flow._

In the background, the singer croons softly, filling the place with her supplications:

' _I have died every day waiting for you'_

' _Darling, don't be afraid'_

' _I have loved you for a thousand years'_

' _I'll love you for a thousand more.'_

He hears Arceus lets out the quietest sigh that he notices only by the virtue of their extreme closeness and his familiarity to the Original One's body languages. With Arceus' habit of stoicism when they first started meeting each other privately, it's one of the first signs he learns to look out for when trying to figure out if the Legend is feeling happy or not.

As the last note of the piano fades, the brief silence is soon taken up by a graceful melody predominated by violins.

' _Say it's true, there's nothing like me and you'_

' _I'm not alone, tell me you feel it too…'_

Ash's grasps on the Legend's shoulder and neck become a little bit stronger without thinking. Arceus sighs into his neck in return, stealing a little moment to indulge in its personal fancy – not that Ash wouldn't have given it all the time of his life to see Arceus being happy with him like this.

' _I would run away, I would run away with you'_

' _Cause I – I've fallen in love'_

' _With you'_

' _No, never, I'm never gonna stop falling in love'_

' _With you…'_

He blushes a little as the woman sings of being made love to, and grins self-consciously when he realizes that Arceus is drawing back its neck slightly just to take in the view of the Ketchum. Ash is inexplicably reminded of his first night with the Legend in the Palace of Origin, far away from the Earthly bounds…

 _'It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart'_

 _'Without saying a word you can light up the dark'_

' _Try as I may I could never explain'_

' _What I hear when you don't say a thing.'_

Ash isn't aware when the song ends and another one begins – he's too caught up in the new angle of closeness to Arceus. It's astonishing how those inhuman eyes manage to communicate its multitudes of emotions. The way he is being looked at now mirrors the warmth and love Arceus has given him back then.

' _All day long I can hear people talking out loud'_

' _But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd'_

' _Try as they may, they could never define'_

' _What's being said between your heart and mine.'_

The Legend compensates for its quadrupedal, waltz-unfriendly body considerably well that Ash easily forgets that he's going to dance a lot different with a human partner in the upcoming Hearthome Collection; and that he is naturally expected to be the lead to his girl partner. Until then though, he's more than happy to follow Arceus from one motion to another seamlessly.

' _The smile on your face lets me know that you need me'_

' _There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me'_

' _The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall…'_

Arceus coaxes him to twirl around with a push of its shoulder as the music swells into crescendo. Ash tries his best – the last time he tried this in Kalos' dance party, it's a disaster  
that ends up with his head growing a painful lump after a collision with his partner's head. However, none of that is happening to him – here, Arceus matches him step by step, its bulk moving with unfair grace that Ash can only hopelessly envies.

' _The smile on your face lets me know that you need me'_

' _There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me'_

' _The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall'_

' _You say it best when you say nothing at all…'_

Arceus places itself back into Ash's embrace, letting his arms wrap around its neck loosely and his hands crossed over on its back. It's easier if Ash keeps himself chest-to-chest, and the sliding of muscles under his hands foretell what Arceus means to do.

That's the technical reason. Of course, Ash is more than aware that by now, he is just interested to keep as much of himself in physical contact with the Alpha Legend. Arceus hums knowingly and drapes its head over his shoulder in return, resting its chin against his spine with a gentle pressure that pulls him even closer to it.

Another song comes on: a slow, thoughtful melody that carries with it a sense of nostalgia. Ash isn't familiar with it but even he can appreciate the longing it stirs within him. No more fancy steps or flashy spinning this time around – Ash and Arceus both are content to hold themselves close to each other and simply immerse themselves in the gentle flow of the music around them.

' _Wise men say'_

' _Only fools rush in'_

' _But I can't help'_

' _Falling in love with you.'_

By no means he is perfect, but with the Original One he can allow himself an allusion of being such for a brief moment…

"You're really amazing," he whispers. The slightest ruffling of hair at the back of his head tells him that Arceus' ears are flicking in acknowledgement.

 _-Thank you. I try to keep myself passably competent so I will not attract undue attention._

Ash chuckles into the neck-fur, feeling and revelling in the involuntary shuddering of muscles that results from it. "It's not just this, Arceus. You're amazing in every way."

 _-…That sounds like an exaggeration, don't you think?_

"Can't blame me for being bias with you," he shoots back, not trying to hide his laughter at all.

' _Shall I stay?'_

' _Would it be a sin'_

' _If I can't help falling in love with you?'_

The music lulls them back into peaceful silence and the slow, lazy swaying of their bodies. Arceus feels wonderfully warm and soft in his arms; Ash fancies he can feel the slow yet inexorable beats of a heart under the chest that rests against him, drumming in a tune far older than he can imagine.

' _Like a river flows_

' _Surely to the sea,'_

They move like grasses in a soft breeze, his hips to the base of Arceus' torso and his hands drawing nonsensical symbols into its back. The moans from the Legend vibrate from the depth of its chest and along the neck, sending pleasant tingles to his toes and fingertips and ears. It sounds innocent, demure even, but Ash has a hunch that it's not the kind of sound Arceus makes in company other than himself.

' _Darling, so it goes'_

' _Some things are meant to be…'_

He nuzzles his cheek against Arceus' neck, breathing in the increasingly familiar scent of flowers, herbs and the heavier Earthy musk that underlays it all. Ash is not one to brag but he supposes he's allowed a little freedom to vanity – no one has the privilege of being close enough to the Original One and describes how it feels to touch it, to smell and taste it, the private little noises it makes for him when Ash plays with its ears or combs his fingers through the impossibly soft pelt, the fuzzy warmth of its embrace, the heartiness of its kiss, the care and ardour of its touch…

' _Take my hand'_

' _Take my whole life, too'_

' _For I can't help falling in love with you…'_

Arceus' form is blanketed in a muted yet still beautiful glow like it does before. It looks like an involuntary projection, in the same way happiness brings about smile and mirth causes laughter. Arceus makes no effort to control itself, letting Ash basks in its golden aura and revels in the manifestation of all the feelings that comes with having the Ketchum holding it so.

' _Like a river flows'_

' _Surely to the sea'_

' _Darling, so it goes'_

' _Some things are meant to be…'_

 _-Thank you, dearest Ash,_ it says, its tone so low as to be a whisper although Ash has no problem at all hearing it. Arceus' voice melts into the lilting melody but instead of being drowned by it, it feels to Ash like the song molds itself around its words, taking them as cohesive part of a whole.

' _Take my hand,_

' _Take my whole life, too'_

' _For I can't help falling in love with you…'_

His bond with Arceus goes beyond the ring on his finger or the consent he has given when they met atop Michina shrine, the night they dared to venture beyond the friendship they have built over the years. The warm flare in his chest preludes the flowing of emotions from the Legend into its human partner, flooding their connection with the sense of comfort and contentment that is nearly too much for his small human body to contain.

He welcomes it all humbly, wondering to no end why should he be lucky enough to hold the Original One like this. He hopes for forgiveness that, in this one aspect of his life, he allows himself a selfishness that wants Arceus all for himself…

' _For I can't help falling in love with you…'_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry folks, I know I don't have the best taste or knowledge in music. I also have no idea/experience about dancing, so forgive the inaccuracies.

Also, many, many thanks to a particular reader that gives me the inspiration and suggestion of the song, you know who you are.

Title of the story is a song, Wonderful Tonight by Eric Clapton.

Other songs in the story (in the order of appearance):

 _Don't Cha_ – The Pussycat Dolls

 _Bang Bang_ – Ariana Grande, Jessie J and Nicki Minaj

 _Classic_ – MKTO

 _A Thousand Years_ – Christina Perri

 _Runaway_ – The Corrs

 _When You Say Nothing At All_ – Ronan Keating

 _Can't Help Falling in Love_ – Elvis Presley

Honourable mentions (A.K.A songs that have been considered but don't make the cut because I don't know how to work them into the story):

 _All of Me –_ John Legend (Violin by Lindsey Stirling)

 _Unconditionally_ – Katy Perry

 _Love Is Your Name –_ Steven Tyler

 _Lost Together_ – Blue Rodeo

 _(I've Had) The Time of My Life_ – Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes

 _I Want To Spend My Lifetime Loving You –_ Marc Anthony and Tina Arena

 _Take Me To Your Heart –_ Michael Learns To Rock

 _Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman –_ Bryan Adams

 _Dream a Little Dream of Me –_ Doris Day

 _Slow Dancing (Swayin to the Music)_ – Johnny Rivers

 _Stand By Me_ – Ben E. King


End file.
